the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xydarone IV
Xydarone IV (1991 - 2016) was a female bounty hunter. Raised by a secretive Sensei named Jacob Tholme, who loved her like a daughter, Xydarone learned the combat skills necessary to one day become a bounty hunter in her own right. After her training was complete, Xydarone gained a reputation as one of the world's deadliest bounty hunters. Shortly after the Battle of Orem, Xydarone was recruited by Natalia Thornton to locate Helen McKeen, hoping to turn her to the dark side. The plot was successful, and Xydarone took Helen to Arizona to collect the bounty that Zira Miranda Grover had placed on her. By this time, Xydarone began working for Zira. After Helen's friends in the Boy-Team mounted a rescue in Arizona, a battle broke out over the Cave of the Gargoyle. Xydarone fought against the Boy-Team rescuers and was inadvertently knocked into the gargoyle and killed. Biography Early life Xydarone IV was born to Tara Christensen and Xydarone III in 1991. She loved her parents dearly and was surprisingly responsible for someone her age. In addition, she longed to be a mercenary someday. In kindergarten, she accidentally hit a male student with a pencil so hard that his nose bled. Xydarone felt terrible, and apologized several times. As her education continued, her skills proved to be legendary, especially for a nine-year-old. She proved this in fourth grade after a bully insulted her, saying her name was weird and that she was fat. Xydarone calmly retaliated that the bully was fatter than she was, and he was jealous that he had a simpler name. Furious, the bully attacked her, and she quickly fought back and beat him up. This prompted the bully's posse to run away. This event gained Xydarone a lot of respect, and the bully and his posse never messed with her again. Training Finally, Xydarone's prodigious talents were discovered and a famous trainer named Jacob Tholme offered to train her and raise her as his own. Xydarone agreed, as did her parents. After saying goodbye to them, Xydarone left with Tholme, though her thoughts dwelt upon her parents for several days afterwards. Xydarone trained with a select group of promising students for the following six years. Tholme had always taken a special light to her, giving her special treatment, which made fellow student Sectumre jealous. Mission to the Devil Mega After her training was complete, Xydarone captured the legendary Spiderman, and as a result she soon became famous for her work. (However, Spiderman later escaped his "cell".) Despite having a high-tech arsenal at her disposal, she was not dependent on it. In her second mission, Xydarone realized that the Devil Mega had a computer that possessed electronic detecting equipment. As a result, she had to capture the villain at hand equipped only with a bow, some arrows, and a crystal knife. Sneaking aboard the compound, she successfully captured the villain. From there, everybody around the world wanted her help, and her assignments soon went from helping average citizens to even being hired by governors and royalty. Breakthrough After graduation, her master told her that she was required to spend at least one hour per day training and practicing. Between then and her missions she usually watched television or went to the local swimming pool. At the pool she preferred to keep to herself, but was kind to anyone who saw her there. At one point, Xydarone IV finished a mission she had undertaken and was on her way to the swimming pool when she ran into Sectumre. The two of them were able to make up over previous slights, as Sectumre had forgiven her and she had never held any ill will towards him. When Xydarone told Sectumre where she was going, Sectumre offered to join her at the swimming pool, and Xydarone agreed. However, Sectumre had to sit on a bench and watch Xydarone for most of the trip. About an hour after Xydarone began swimming, she was ready to go home. She went over and asked Sectumre why he never joined her, and Sectumre revealed that he did not have any swimming gear. As a token of her goodwill towards Sectumre, she went to the grocery store the following day, disguised as an average local, and bought him a swimsuit. She had her hair done back and she was wearing a black-and-red T-shirt. After that, Sectumre joined Xydarone at the swimming pool several times, and Xydarone taught him several new swimming techniques. Duel in the Fortress In 2007, NoHead Enforcer Xalvatrix hired Xydarone to capture Mr. Odious NoHead and, more importantly, the box he would be found carrying. Upon learning what the box contained — directly violating Xalvatrix’s instructions — Xydarone contemplated keeping it for herself. Unbeknownst to Xydarone, Xalvatrix had a group of robot soldiers. She eventually discovered them, killing all of them in a confrontation. Xydarone tracked Odious all the way to New York City, where he was hiding among the City Volcano, and moved to kill him. Odious Teleported away and to safety, though Xydarone realized that he had left the box. However, Xalvatrix had followed Xydarone to the volcano and the two engaged in battle over control of the box. Xydarone opened fire on Xalvatrix, but upon failing to break through the mutant’s defense, she quickly found herself forced to the edge of a cliff that hung over a molten pit, apparently at Xalvatrix’s mercy. Not willing to risk damaging the casket, Xalvatrix tried to force Xydarone to relinquish it by turning her mental powers against the bounty hunter, yet Xydarone’s strength of will allowed her to resist the NoHead’s suggestions long enough to throw herself right at the enforcer, bowling her over before choking her. Before Xalvatrix could pull her off, she turned around so that she was behind her. However, Xalvatrix simply turned her hand toward her back and telekinetically hurled Xydarone from the cliff… apparently to her death. Horrified, Xalvatrix peered over the edge only to find Xydarone’s gun waiting for him. Shooting Xalvatrix square in the hand and knocking the NoHead to her back, Xydarone returned to solid ground and declared herself the victor of their conflict. Xalvatrix, hurt by the shot but not seriously injured, sardonically congratulated the bounty hunter, then promptly turned her powers against her. Stripped of her gun, forced to her knees and her arms pinned to her side through telekinesis, Xydarone looked certain to meet her end, yet she once again surprised the NoHead by kicking the box Xalvatrix desired over the cliff edge. Infuriated, Xalvatrix released her grip on Xydarone and went for the box, getting a telekinetic hold on it narrowly before it was destroyed. With Xalvatrix’s back to her, concentration focused on retrieving the casket, Xydarone weighed up the benefits of taking advantage of this opening and killing the NoHead Master. She quickly decided against such a course of action however, believing that, if taken, the NoHeads would trouble her to no end. She thus fled the scene of the battle, stealing Xalvatrix’s NBV vehicle, and left New York City behind her. Capturing Helen McKeen Xydarone discussed capturing Helen McKeen on several occasions and, after one such meeting in Salt Lake City, Xydarone received word that bounty hunters in her own employ had managed to capture Helen over Orem and were holding her at a remote location. By the time Xydarone arrived, however, Helen had escaped. Of the hunters assembled by Natalia to capture the Grand Cruiser, among them several who had so recently dealt with the Boy-Team, Xydarone was the only hunter to figure out how the Grand Cruiser eluded Girl-Team pursuit by avoiding the tracking systems and tracked the ship to the Classic Fun Center. In her pursuit, she followed the Grand Cruiser to the Classic Fun Center, where she informed Natalia Thornton of their destination. In response, Natalia then sent a detachment of robot soldiers to infiltrate the city. Xydarone was followed by Severus, who she easily destroyed by setting a deadly trap. When Natalia arrived, she forced the store manager into a twisted agreement that left him no other choice but to harm Helen and her friends, including selling her out to Xydarone. After the capture of Helen and his companions, Natalia Thornton bound Helen and gave the latter to Xydarone, who in turn, planned to hand her to Zira for a hefty bounty. However, it would be several months before Xydarone delivered Helen to Zira’s palace in Arizona, and her whereabouts during that time were unknown to Andrew and Steven Thompson, who scoured the country for leads that would lead them to the bounty hunter. Death Zira Miranda Grover once hired Xydarone to track down Vincent Organa and Summer Petersen. Xydarone leaped at the chance to help her. After hanging out in Zira’s throne room for quite some time, she left to get something to eat. On the way there, however, Summer Petersen snuck up on her. She hit Xydarone with a medicine dart, putting Xydarone to sleep. Summer donned her clothes as a disguise, gave Xydarone a white shirt, and hid her in a closet. When Summer Petersen, Jay Organa, the Robot Commander, and Vincent Organa attempted to rescue Helen from Zira’s palace, they were captured, with Zira finding different ways to dispose of each of the erstwhile heroes. Just around this time, Xydarone woke up, and headed to the throne room. There, Zira gave her her shirt and cap back. When Summer freed Helen and was to be Zira’s servant, Zira sent her to Xydarone to show her how she had turned out. Xydarone was not impressed, but did not send Summer back, as it would be insulting to the ruler. She had also forgiven Summer for sneaking up on her. Xydarone and Summer argued about the Boy-Team’s wrongdoings and the Girl-Team’s actions. Xydarone swiftly curtailed the argument after getting uncharacteristically angry and fell asleep. Xydarone remained on-guard, but found her stay entertaining, watching with Zira as Vincent battled the vicious monster. When Vincent killed the monster, an outraged Zira sentenced Vincent and Helen to be cast into the gargoyle cave. On the path to the gargoyle, Xydarone was aware of the large reward for Vincent's capture. Unfortunately, Zira would not take it or even allow Xydarone to negotiate for it. They killed her monster; they would have to pay the price. Xydarone was frustrated by this but could conceive of no plan to gain the reward. Vincent staged his own rescue and Xydarone attempted to stop him along with several of Zira's hapless guards. While she fired at Vincent, in her obsession with capturing the Jedi, she failed to notice Helen. Helen, still feeling ill, accidentally activated Xydarone's manual controls on her jetpack by waving her lightsaber wildly behind her, rocketing the hunter against the limousine and bouncing down to the sand, rolling right into the waiting maw of the gargoyle. Although she was dead, Xydarone died doing her dream job. Physical description Xydarone, like most mercenaries, was strong, healthy, brawny and fit. As an adult, she stood 1.7 meters tall. At most, she was beautiful and tough. While she was incredibly strong, Xydarone's emphasis on cunning over muscle gave her a thinner build than most members of the League of Brawny Bounty Hunters. She was garbed in a cap over black hair that was always done up, a pink shirt, and blue jeans. She had indigo-colored eyes. Despite her weapon-laden clothes, Xydarone was a subtle hunter and relied as much on her cunning and intelligence as on pure muscle and combat skill. Speaking in a monotone voice, Xydarone allowed few to know her origins, giving the hunter a mysterious aura and a psychological edge over her prey. Personality and traits Xydarone was fierce and clever. She was very brave, which emboldened her enough to occasionally converse with Emily Watson in an irreverent tone that no one besides Helen McKeen or Steven Thompson would dare take with her. She carried out her missions with precision and didn’t leave loose ends. She was also formidable in a duel. Her hobbies were swimming, training, and watching television. Xydarone was very cunning and witty, much like her master, but at a much more emphasized level. Throughout the many years of her bounty hunting career, Xydarone developed a strong sense of justice, moral obligation, and adhered to her own code of honor. She took only certain bounties that agreed with her own beliefs and brutal justice. But to those few, she whole-heartedly devoted all of her magnificent skill should the occasion call for it. This led her to believe in a quick, clean kill. Her moral code however, did not prevent him from taking numerous bounties from villainous clients such as Girl-Team members or NoHeads. She once justified this apparent contradiction to Summer by pointing out that the Boy-Team had started the School War in their behavior that annoyed the girls and later their revenge plot, and that the boys brought only chaos and strife to society. As Xydarone believed that order was preferable to chaos regardless of how that order was achieved, she preferred to work for the NoHeads rather than the S.M.S.B. She also mentioned at one point that she preferred working for clients who would be around to hire her again. Xydarone carried out her missions with precision and didn’t leave loose ends. She was also formidable in a duel. Her hobbies were swimming, training, and watching television. Like Baby Intelligence, she was very puritanical, and claimed she had not so much as held a man in her arms, possibly as a result of her moral code. As a young girl, she was much more enthusiastic and open-minded. Talents and abilities Xydarone was an expert marksman and had access to considerable weaponry. Despite having this high-tech arsenal, she was not dependent on it. In her second mission, Xydarone had to capture the villain at hand equipped only with a bow, some arrows, and a crystal knife, due to electronic detecting equipment that had been installed. She was dedicated to whatever job she was doing, and would often suspend grudges if it meant completing her mission. Also, during her time with the Class Six Brigade, she was able to shoot down all of the targets with one shot each, while the other members couldn’t even hit the targets. In addition to her skills as a marksman, Xydarone was an extremely adept unarmed combatant despite what her appearance may suggest. Her combat skill, tactical ingenuity, and strength of will even allowed her to engage in personal combat with Xalvatrix at one point and survive. While Xydarone did not exactly hold her own, and Xalvatrix’s objective was not to kill her, Xydarone managed to both temporarily resist the mutant’s telepathic suggestions and surprise Xalvatrix by shooting her in the hand. Unfortunately for Xydarone however, the shot did not penetrate her opponent’s glove, and Xalvatrix simply immobilized Xydarone telekinetically when the fight began again. Relationships Ipall Mercedes Xydarone got along very well with Ipall Mercedes, as they trained together. Both girls realized they had a lot in common. Jacob Tholme took a special light to both of them. Behind the scenes The Gladiator: Ultimate NoHead Edition Survival The gargoyle could never hold Xydarone. Thanks to her iron will, Xydarone convinced one of the guards to help fix her jetpack, by which time she had obtained gruesome scars. The guard succeeded, and the two were able to fight their way out of the beast's belly. After escaping, Xydarone briefly spoke with the guard and they parted separate ways, thus Xydarone was found by a group of scavengers who she obliterated. Because Xydarone's scars extended to her face, she disguised her own appearance with bandages when fooling the bounty hunter's guild, stating that she doubted they would recognize her anymore. Second NoHead War and alternate demise By the time of the Second NoHead War, Xydarone IV had been spending most of her time indoors. Her face remained largely unlined due to this lack of exposure to sunlight. Her scars, including those obtained in the gut of the gargoyle, were no longer very conspicuous. On 6 January, 2020, Lord Abalan hunted down Baby Intelligence after the destruction of China. As the Dark Lord makes his way to Zira’s Palace to request information from the Empress, Xydarone followed him. Inside, Lord Abalan was double-crossed by the woman and dumped into Zira’s death pit as Xydarone watched, though not before Sammy Salaraga inadvertently revealed where Baby Intelligence was. Defeating the Beast, Lord Abalan fights his way through the underlevels of the Palace towards the hangar, while Xydarone tailed him, intercepting him when they arrived. After failing to shoot him from behind, Xydarone remarked on their surroundings before threatening to claim the price on the head of Lord Abalan. The two battled back and forth across the hangar until Abalan telekinetically smashes Xydarone into a wall. Getting to her feet, Xydarone throws a bomb at Abalan, who dodged. Their fight ended when Lord Abalan deflected the bounty hunter’s own rocket back at her, killing the woman. The Sith Lord duels Fett and used the Darkness to return a missile launched from Xydarone's jetpack back to Xydarone. This missile explodes on contact with Xydarone, killing her. The Gladiator: Ultimate Cloning Edition Hunt for X1 While living with fellow bounty hunter Xorn, Xydarone IV was contacted by the Gladiator. The Supreme Leader assigned the bounty hunter with a dangerous mission and a substantial reward upon the job's completion. Xydarone and Xorn, both desperately requiring new funds to shore up their depleted bank accounts, took her ship to California where they were ordered to begin their mission. Along the way, Xydarone revealed to Xorn that their target was an extremely powerful mutant codenamed X1. After exploring the ruins of Rome, an entire city destroyed by X1, the two bounty hunters discovered the remains of the city's arena and a massive creature which appeared to be dead. However, their arrival awoke the beast, who had nearly been killed by X1, causing it to attack the hunters in a frenzy. Though initially caught off guard by the monster's survival and ferocity, Xydarone IV rebounded and killed the creature by using her jetpack to shoot herself straight through its chest, taking out the Ora's heart and finally killing it.The Gladiator: Ultimate Cloning Edition Battle of Florida Before Xydarone could collect on her payment for capturing Annabeth and Clipso, the Gladiator commanded her to remain in Tallahassee until X1 was neutralized. Xydarone became frustrated and demanded her reward right away. Not only was she aware of the fact that the clone was about to arrive with the entire police fleet, but she also knew that she would most likely die in the ensuing battle. After seeing what the clone was capable of in California and on the Redemption, Xydarone knew that — with her limitations — she would certainly be killed in a confrontation with Abalan's clone. Yet the Gladiator's decision was made and he would not allow the mercenary to leave, thus forcing Xydarone to grudgingly remain at the Dark mutant's side. When X1 used the Redemption to break through Florida's shield, he also directed the aircraft's remains towards Tallahassee, Xydarone just barely survived as debris from the police flasgship crashed into the cloning facility. The ground assault of police officers that ensued forced the bounty hunter to take refuge deep within the inner sections of Tallahassee. He was then attacked by another clone of Abalan, one that was both incredibly deformed and deranged. Despite its undisciplined use of a sword, the clone exhibited Abalan's strength in the Dark side and exceptional resilience to pain. Xydarone only managed to survive the encounter by launching a rocket from her jetpack into the clone's head, thus killing it. Relationship with the Gladiator While Xydarone IV knew of the Gladiator because of the latter's exploits, the Gladiator first learned about Xydarone when browsing the Internet, trying to find a bounty hunter who could help him. Confident in Xydarone's skills, the Supreme Leader assigned the bounty hunter with a dangerous mission and a substantial reward upon the job's completion. Xydarone, desperately requiring new funds to shore up her depleted bank accounts, took her ship to California along with Xorn, where they were ordered to begin their mission. Before Xydarone could collect on her payment for capturing Annabeth and Clipso, the Gladiator commanded her to remain in Tallahassee until X1 was neutralized. Xydarone became frustrated and demanded her reward right away, but the Gladiator forced Xydarone to grudgingly remain at the Dark mutant's side. Xydarone still respected the Gladiator, however, and waited for more work, though she never received any. Appearances * *''Boys vs. Girls'' trilogy *''Boys vs. Girls 2'' *''Tales of Royalty'' Non-canonical appearances *''The Gladiator: Ultimate NoHead Edition'' *''The Gladiator: Ultimate Cloning Edition'' Notes and references Category:Bounty hunters Category:1991 births Category:2016 deaths Category:Deaths by decapitation Category:Died in January Category:Fobbles Category:NoHead supporters Category:Females Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Neutral individuals Category:Unmarried individuals